Sweet
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Ruki tem que fazer vacina, mas o pequeno tem medo... Solução: Chame Reita! / ReixRu


**Sweet**

— Hey Taka-chan! Não precisa se esconder – Reita olhou em baixo da cama, mas nada do garotinho de apenas dez anos – Vamos chibi, aparece!

Era sempre a mesma história; quando a mãe de Ruki não conseguia fazê-lo sair de seu "esconderijo", acabava sempre chamando o melhor amigo do filho, Akira, algo que era muito freqüente, pois o baixinho era tinhoso demais e dificilmente fazia algo que não queria ou gostasse. E a solução sempre era: Akira. Porém dessa vez, Ruki não queria aparecer nem com o mais velho ali - o que era preocupante – conforme a mãe de Ruki, esta havia desistido e resolvido sair de casa, pedindo gentilmente a Reita que levasse o pequeno até o posto de saúde para fazer a vacina.

— Eu sei que não gosta Taka-chan, mas é preciso. Não quero te ver doente! – Reita continuou a procurar pelo quarto – Eu prometo que não vai doer, vamos chibi! – insistiu, novamente, e pelo jeito deu certo, pois logo o pequeno saiu de dentro do armário, lentamente, com os olhos quase cheios de água e falou em tom fraco:

— Nee Ue-chan... Não vai doer mesmo?

Akira olhou para o pequeno, se aproximando e abraçando-o. Sorriu e falou firme, mas olhando docemente para o mais novo.

— É claro que não vai doer!

— É que... É que eu tenho medo Ue-chan...! - Ruki estava prestes a chorar, seu pavor estava muito maior do que a confiança que tinha no mais velho.

— Taka-chan... Confie em mim...

— Eu confio, mas...

— Então vamos! – cortou o amigo, falando ainda sorrindo para o outro. Ruki suspirou e sorriu também, concordando com a cabeça.

oOo

— Próximo...! – a enfermeira chamou e Reita sentiu Ruki segurar ainda mais forte sua mão. Em resposta o mais velho abraçou o outro, puxando-o para mais perto e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Não vai doer... – foi falar isso que o pequeno relaxou, escorando sua cabeça no ombro do outro, enquanto ainda segurava sua mão.

Não demorou muito mais e chegou à vez de Ruki. Foram até uma salinha e a enfermeira pediu para que o menor se sentasse na cadeira. Ruki sentou-se, relutante, puxando Reita junto, este ficou de pé ao seu lado, continuando a segurar a mão de Ruki.

Ruki viu a seringa e a agulha, se encolhendo um pouco na cadeira. Então viu a enfermeira colocar o líquido dentro daquele tubinho e logo vindo em sua direção. Ofegou e segurou ainda mais forte a mão de Reita, este se aproximou mais e afagou-lhe os cabelos, encostando a cabeça do menor em seu abdômen. Ruki fechou os olhos com força e ficou esperando a dor...

— Pronto pequeno! – a enfermeira sorriu e Ruki arregalou os olhos, se desencostando de Reita e em seguida abrindo um sorriso.

Saíram do local e Ruki já estava saltitante, voltando ao seu normal.

— Bem que você disse que não ia doer nada Ue-chan! – sorriu para o mais velho e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, dificultando a caminhada, principalmente para Reita, mas que mesmo assim deixou o pequeno agarrado a si, sorrindo de volta.

— Eu disse que não iria doer.

— É... Obrigado Ue-chan por ter ficado comigo – Ruki deu um rápido e inocente beijo nos lábios de Reita e saiu quase correndo em direção a uma loja de doces, perto de onde estavam. – Vamos Ue-chan! Vamos comer doces!

Reita ficou sorrindo bobo com a atitude do menor, acompanhando todo o percurso que Ruki fez até chegar à frente da loja.

— Ue-chan! Vamos logo! – falou indignado com a demora do mais velho, indo a sua direção apressado.

— Calma chibi... Deveria parar de comer tanto doce sabia?

— Baka... - Ruki olhou-o atravessado. Pegou a mão de Reita e puxou-o até a loja.

oOo

— Nunca te vi comendo tanto doce Ue-chan! – exclamou Ruki ao entrar em casa.

— Correção, você enfiou na minha boca – Reita olhou de canto para o outro, que já estava atirado no sofá da sala – Eu preciso de um belo copo de água...

— Vou pegar! – Ruki levantou-se rápido, indo até a cozinha.

Reita sentou no sofá que antes Ruki estava. Olhou para algum ponto qualquer daquela sala e suspirou. Ainda podia sentir o leve toque dos lábios do menor nos seus e desde àquela hora não conseguia parar de pensar num motivo para a atitude do amigo, ambos eram apenas garotos. Crianças!

— Aqui está Ue-chan – Ruki apareceu na frente do outro, estendendo o copo, retirando todos os pensamentos do mais velho, que voltou seu olhar para ele.

— Hn... Obrigado.

Ruki sentou-se ao lado de Reita, olhando-o tomar todo o conteúdo do copo e depositá-lo na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Reita encarou o menor com certo desconforto, pois percebeu que Ruki não parava de olhá-lo.

— O que foi Taka-chan?

— N-Nada... – o garoto corou instantaneamente, virando o rosto para o lado oposto.

— Hm... Então olha para mim – Reita se aproximou do outro, puxando, delicadamente, o rosto de Ruki, podendo assim encará-lo nos olhos.

—...

Ruki apenas ficou olhando para o outro, sem ter reação alguma, apenas olhava dos olhos de Reita, para aquela faixa que lhe cobria parte do rosto e em seguida para a boca, mas voltava seus olhos rapidamente para os olhos do outro.

Reita então resolveu quebrar todo aquele silêncio, perguntando, finalmente, o que queria saber desde a saída do posto de saúde.

em seguida para a boca, voltando seus olhos rseu rosto que Ruki nensamentos do mais velho.

— Porque me beijou Taka?

A pergunta pegou o menor desprevenido. Ficou mais rubro e totalmente sem jeito. Tentou virar a face para outro lado, mas Reita ainda segurava, com delicadeza, sua face com uma das mãos. Desviou os olhos para um ponto aleatório, tentando a todo custo formular alguma resposta ou simplesmente demorar tempo suficiente para que Reita desistisse daquela pergunta. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. O baixinho não tinha resposta e definitivamente o outro não esqueceu, pois logo sua voz novamente se fez presente.

— Não vai responder?

Ruki abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Voltou a encarar Reita, mesmo estando totalmente sem jeito. Tentou novamente falar algo, mas as palavras lhe faltavam.

Reita suspirou e o ato seguinte deste surpreendeu o menor: Reita puxou Ruki para mais perto de si e lhe roubou um beijo, assim como o baixinho havia feito antes.

— Por... Porque Ue-chan? - finalmente alguma coisa conseguiu falar, mesmo não sabendo se essas eram realmente as palavras.

— Talvez você também saiba o motivo.

— Eu... - Ruki fez uma longa pausa, mas vendo que Reita esperava uma resposta, completou com muito esforço - Eu-Gosto-de-você-Ue-chan... - o baixinho falou rápido e fechou os olhos com força, temendo alguma reação ruim do outro, mas Reita apenas sorriu, respondendo.

— Eu também Taka-chan... - abraçou fortemente o outro, lhe beijando o topo da cabeça e sentindo o outro se aninhar em seus braços, lhe abraçando também.

— Sabe... Sua boca tem um gosto tão doce...

Ruki riu de leve, levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro. Aproximou seus rostos até suas bocas ficarem a milímetros uma da outra. Ruki com toda a coragem que tinha juntou novamente seus lábios. Delicadamente passou a língua pelos lábios de Reita, que deu total passagem para aquela língua, agora apressada, e iniciaram um longo beijo. Cada um explorando a boca desconhecida do outro, decorando a textura, o gosto, enroscando as línguas uma na outra. Separaram-se um pouco ofegantes, ainda se encarando e só depois de alguns longos segundos Ruki resolveu falar, sorrindo para o outro.

— A sua também é doce, Ue-chan. Mas que tal nós comermos mais alguns bombons agora? - Reita riu e sorriu, afagando os cabelos do menor.

— Como quiser chibi... Como quiser...


End file.
